My Bloody Valentine S5
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: 'Til Death Do Us Part' isn't so cute anymore. When couples start killing themselves in the name of love, things get bloody.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the OCs you can read the previous episodes.

My Bloody Valentine

"Alright, here are the bodies. Well, what's left of them." He pulled the sheets back one at a time on the two tables. The young couple were horribly mutilated with human bite sized chunks taken out all over their bodies. How could anyone do this, to themselves?

Kayla gasped quietly and clasped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God."

"Gruesome, I know." He shook his head. "The um, victims I guess you'd say, died of blood loss and the obvious damage to vital organs."

Dean glanced through his paperwork. "Yeah the report said they…_ate_ each other, to death." He stared at the carnage.

"And boy did they." He put on a glove and moved the parts around to show them the stomach of the man. "Their stomachs are completely full. Notice how the sac has thinned out. They nearly burst."

"Excuse me." Kayla cleared her throat, she looked pale. "Bathroom?"

Dean tried not to laugh. "You're not feeling squeamish, Agent Jett?"

"_That, _is disgusting."

"She wouldn't be the first on this case." The coroner motioned to the swinging doors. "Right across the hall."

"Thank you." She excused herself.

"Her roommate found the bodies?"

"Yes, well, the woman was dead. Her boyfriend on the other hand, God knows how but he was barely alive. She said he was still chewing."

He shrugged off the image. "Well, my partner will be glad she didn't hear that part."

"I would imagine."

Kayla came in but made a point not to look back at the tables. "Could we get a copy of your report?"

"Of course." He headed to the desk. "I already have it prepared for you. There were no drugs in the system though, there wasn't even alcohol."

Dean took the file from him. "It's a crazy world."

On the way back to the room, he stopped to fill up the Impala and got distracted cleaning the windows. Kayla called Sam, not so much to see if he had found anything, but to see how long he'd be out.

"No, nothing yet." He told her. "I had to wait on the roommate, she just showed up."

"Alright, well, I'm taking your brother back to the room then. If that's alright with you."

"No, it's not." He teased. "It's not past dark."

"Knock first." She hung up as Dean got back into the car. "The girl just showed up."

"Alright." He sifted through the bag in his lap, but instead of the beer bottle she expected, he handed her a can of ginger ale. She smiled; she hadn't asked for anything because she felt fine as soon as they left the coroner's. After all, they'd seen a lot more carnage than that mess. Not that she'd tell him that now.

"Thanks."

He seemed to realize how out uncharacteristic of him it was. "If I'd known you were gonna be such a wuss about it, I woulda brought Sam."

"No you wouldn't." She laughed. "I'll work on it."

"Make sure you do."


	2. Chapter 2

The following day they got another phone call from the coroner's office. With absolutely no leads as to what this thing was, the most helpful thing to do was find a pattern in the deaths. Not the most uplifting thing to do, but the most helpful.

As they walked down the hall, Sam turned to stare at a bald man in a suit, holding a briefcase while he walked the opposite direction down the hall. Thank goodness the man seemed intent on where he was going, because he was really getting a stare down. Kayla nudged him and he turned back around.

"You okay?" Dean eyed him.

"Yeah, fine." He took another glance back. The guy smelled so strange, hadn't they noticed?

The only thing Dean had noticed was that Kayla's hand kept finding him; his hand, his sleeve, his jacket, something. "You sure you want to do this?"

She let go of his arm, a little surprised at herself. They were dressed and ready for a job and she couldn't keep from touching him. She was usually careful to keep her hands to herself while they were working, but she hadn't really realized she was doing it. "Yeah, no problem."

"You can wait in the car, Sam can do it."

"No, I hate waiting in the car." Which was true enough, but not why she didn't want to. Hell, she didn't want to be away from him. Was her subconscious really starting to buy this end of the world, heaven and hell battle bullshit? She didn't think she'd given up the fight yet.

"Agent Marley." The man greeted him warmly. "You just can't stay away."

"Heard you tagged another double suicide."

"Just got finished closing them up."

"Dr. Corman, you remember my partner."

"Of course." He nodded with a hidden smile. "I hope you brought a stronger stomach today."

"I did. This is Agent Cliff, he's a behavior specialist."

He shook Sam's hand. "Agent Cliff. I did my preliminaries, pulled the organ sets and sent off for the tox screen."

Sam nodded. "Do you mind if we take a look at the bodies?"

"Not at all, but like I said, their 'good and plenty's' are already tupperware." He opened the fridge.

"Super."

He tossed Dean the keys. "Leave the keys with Marty up front, and please, gentlemen, refrigerate after opening."

Dean smirked as he walked out the door. "Let's get started."

"What's this about needing a stronger stomach?"

"Nothing." Kayla pulled a chair up to an empty table.

"You didn't lose your cool over a little gore did you?"

Dean set a few of the containers on the table. "Leave her alone."

He smiled and shed his jacket, replacing it with one of the exam aprons. Dean did the same and they started sifting through organs. Kayla tried to help at first but the fumes from the chemicals turned her stomach. She pulled her chair behind Dean's and stayed close to him but kept her head down, playing it off like she was using her phone.

Sam opened the third container and lifted a piece of intestine, giving a distasteful grimace as he set it back down.

"Hey." Dean pushed his tupperware container over, showing Sam the bloody heart. "Be my Valentine?" Sam rolled his eyes, but Dean noticed when Kayla got still. He cursed under his breath.

"What's the date today?"

"Um…"

"The fifteenth." Sam stated.

"The _fifteenth._ Of February? Yesterday was Valentine's Day?"

Sam laughed quietly. "You didn't do anything for Valentine's Day? Dude, you are so screwed."

"She didn't even know it _was_ Valentine's Day." He glanced back to Kayla. "I just thought you'd finally agreed with me, in light of not following commercial holidays."

"You still celebrate St. Patrick's Day."

"That's different. There's alcohol involved." She didn't answer. "Happy Valentine's Day?"

Sam grabbed the container with the heart and pulled it close to him. He flipped open the lid on the other heart and put them side by side. "Look at this."

Dean immediately feigned interest. "What?"

"These hearts have identical marks on them. Almost like a letter." He lowered the magnifying light down. "Look…oh no."

"What?"

"I think it's Enochian."

"You mean like angel scratchings? So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?"

"Dean I don't know."

"Oh hell." Dean pulled out his cell. "Cas it's Dean. Yeah, room 31C basement level, St. James Medical Cen…"

Cas stood directly in front of him, still on his phone. "I'm there now."

"I get that."

"I'm gonna hang up now."

"Right."

He walked over to the containers and looked at Kayla. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You look pale."

"Thank you, Captain Observant. Please just, look at the hearts."

He picked up one of the hearts with his bare hand and turned it to see the symbol. He did the same with the other. "You're right Sam, these are angelic marks. I imagine you'd find similar marks on the other couple's hearts as well."

"So what are they, what do they mean?"

"It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate."

"Okay, but who put them there?"

"Well," he wiped some of the blood off his hand. "Your people call him cupid."

Sam stared at him. "What?"

"What human myth has mistaken for Cupid is actually a lower order of angel. Technically it's a cherub, third class."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah Cas is such a joker." Kayla started putting lids back on the containers and Dean helped her. "Tell 'em another one Cas."

He paused to realize she was being sarcastic. "Cherubs are all over the world, dozens of them."

"You mean the little fat kid in diapers?"

Cas looked at him. "They're not incontinent." 

Kayla laughed and shut the refrigerator door. The smell started to subside.

Sam shook his head. "Whatever, anyway, so what you're saying is…"

"What I'm saying is," he snapped at him. "That a cupid has gone rogue, and we have to stop him before he kills again."

He nodded. "Naturally."

"Of course we do." Dean encouraged. It wasn't often Cas got passionate about a job.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's eyes were on the table while they waited for their food; specifically on Kayla's fingers, while they traced back and forth along Dean's arm. She was murmuring something in his ear and he was eating it up, his head tilted to listen to her with that amused smirk on his face. Kayla had been all over him today.

"Really. Get a room."

Castiel answered with urgency before Dean could. "There's no time for that. We have to focus."

Kayla sighed quietly and rested her head against Dean's shoulder. "I'm focused."

"Yeah, why'd you pick this place anyway?" Dean draped an arm over her. "You just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?"

"This place…" he waited for the waitress to put their food in front of them and leave before continuing. He stared oddly at their burgers. "This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of…garden," he stuttered. "That Cupid would come to pollinate."

Dean lifted his burger to his mouth but put it back on to his plate and pushed it forward.

"Wait a minute. _You're_ not hungry." Sam looked at him.

"No." He shrugged. "What? I'm not hungry."

"Dean you're not gonna finish that?" He pulled the plate in front of him. Even Kayla sat up to watch him as he brought the burger to him but he stopped and lowered it. "He's here."

"Where?"

"I don't see anything."

Cas looked around, a light breeze blew through and lifted a napkin to hit a young man in the face. He lowered it down and smiled slightly at the woman sitting next to him.

"There."

The couple started making out.

"Same side of the booth couple over there?"

"Hey," Sam threw in. "You think that's what's wrong with them?" He pointed to Kayla and Dean. "You think Cupid marked them up with some union symbols?"

Cas got up and touched their chests briefly. "No. Meet me in the back." He disappeared from sight.

"He's awful comfortable with that in public." Kayla rose as Dean did.

"Yeah, did you see how he started to eat that burger?"

They headed into the back room and Cas stood with his hand up towards the wall.

"Where is he?"

"I have him tethered." He chanted quietly. "Manifest yourself."

Dean looked around expectantly. "Where is he?" Suddenly he was grabbed from behind.

"Here I am!" He lifted him off his feet and swung him lightly back and forth. Everyone stopped and couldn't help but stared in confusion. The large man was stark naked.

Dean looked at them. "Help!"

"Oh, help is on the way isn't it? Yes it is…" The Cupid cooed. He saw Cas and dropped Dean. "Hello you!" He walked over and grabbed Cas from the front, lifting him off the ground in the same fashion.

Dean looked horrified to discover his nakedness. "This is Cupid?"

"Yes." Cas grunted. 

Cupid turned and grabbed Kayla. "How ya doing sweetheart?"

"Is this…" Dean looked confused. "Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?"

Cupid turned to Sam. "And look at you huh?"

"No."

"Yes!" He answered excitedly. "Yes yes yes…" He grabbed Sam and hugged him.

"This is their handshake. "Cas assured him."

"I don't like it." Dean snapped.

"No one likes it."

He finished hugging Sam and sighed euphorically, then came back to Cas. "What can I do for you?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He still grinned from ear to ear.

"Your targets, the ones you've marked, they're slaughtering each other."

His smile faded slowly. "What? They are?"

"Listen, birthday suit, we know. We know you been flitting around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!"

Cas helped him. "What we don't know is why."

He was touching his lip tentatively, and looked like he might cry. "You think that I…" his lip quivered. "Well I…I don't know what to say." He covered his face and went to the corner, quieting an oncoming sob.

They huddled closer together. "Should somebody maybe…go talk to him?"

"That's a great idea Sammy, Cas," Dean pat his shoulder. "Give him hell."

"I shouldn't…Kayla's really the best at that sort of thing."

"I can…" she started.

"No no, he doesn't touch her again." Dean insisted. "Get in there tiger."

He grimaced and walked over. "Look, we didn't mean to um…" he glanced back.

"Hurt your feelings." Kayla whispered.

"Hurt your feelings."

Cupid spun and grabbed him, pulling him against him while he cried. "Love is more than work to me, you know I…I love love! I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't wanna be right."

"Yes yes, of course I…" he patted him on the back. "I have no idea what you're saying."

He finally let him go. "I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that, that has nothing to do with me." He defended. "I was following my orders." He looked excited all of a sudden. "Please brother, read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see."

Cas looked at him a moment and turned back to them. "He's telling the truth."

"Jiminy Christmas, thank you!"

"Wait," Dean stepped forward, but not too close. "You said you were following orders, whose orders?"

He laughed. "Heaven silly, heaven."

"Why does heaven care if Harry met Sally?"

"Well mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies, oh, like yours!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester, _very_ big deal upstairs. Top priority arrangement."

"You saying you fixed up our parents?"

"Well not me but, yeah! Oh it wasn't easy either. Ooh they couldn't stand each other at first but when we were done with 'em, perfect couple!"

"Perfect."

Kayla recognized the tone in his voice. "Dean."

He looked at her and took a breath. "How can you say perfect, they're dead."

"I'm sorry, but the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born! Your parents were meant to be. Hey, between you and me, they're _very_ interested in this too." He pointed between him and Kayla.

That got him going again. "Why?"

"Mmm, that I can't say. But don't worry, they haven't intervened, much, you're doing so well on your own."

"What do you mean, much?" He stepped up to him, the Cupid disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

"Cupid doesn't like confrontation." Cas told him.

"We have a right to know Cas, has heaven been fucking with us?"

He shook his head. "Not…" he didn't repeat the word. "Observing, more like. Just observing."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I've been cut off you know that."

He grimaced. He wanted some damn answers.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as he closed his door his phone began to ring. He picked it up and glanced to the passenger seat. "Put your seatbelt on." He answered the phone. "Sammy, what's the verdict?" He heard Kayla's belt buckle clip shut.

"_This guy was not marked by Cupid, but his death is definitely suspicious."_

"Yeah well we just went through the police blotter and counting him, that's eight suicides since Wednesday and nineteen OD's. It's way out of the seasonal average."

"_There's definitely something going on but it's not just love. This is a lot bigger than we thought."_

"Alright, I'll see you in ten." He hung up. "Another crazy suicide."

"Things sure are cheerful around here. He's going straight to the hotel?"

Dean smirked at the hint of disappointment in her voice. "Straight there, by the time we get there…there's not nearly enough time."

"Fine, fine."

He pulled onto the road and headed back to the room. She had been a little more than affectionate over the last few days. He hoped whatever was wrong with this town hadn't gotten to her. "You sure you're feeling okay?"

"I don't know, I guess I have been…off, lately."

"Not that I'm complaining, but I mean, how off? You need to see a doctor or something?"

She laughed, Dean had never suggested a doctor to any of them. "No, I don't think a sudden uprise in hormones constitutes a doctor's visit."

"Well, just let me know."

"I will." She shook her head; he sounded genuinely concerned about this.

He pulled up to the room and glanced around the parking lot, looking for anyone looking for them. They seemed to be clear for now. When he opened the hotel room door he did a quick sweep of the room before he'd even let Kayla go in.

"Come on."

"Is it safe?" She teased and followed him into the room. "You know you've been a little tense yourself."

"Yeah I know." He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it on the bed before sitting down. "I guess I'm just being paranoid."

Kayla climbed onto the bed behind him and squeezed his shoulders. "You're not letting this whole, end of the world nonsense get to you are you?"

"No." He defended, and closed his eyes as she rubbed his shoulders. "Maybe."

"We'll be okay, I mean, to hell with…heaven, I guess."

He lowered his head as she kneaded into his neck and he sighed quietly. "That's what we're trying to avoid."

"Well you know what I mean." She kissed the side of his neck.

The tingle ran through his spine and he inhaled sharply with a laugh. "Why are you trying to start something, you know he's on his way. He _says_ that, but then he always stops at the store, or gets body-snatched…" She kissed the other side.

"Yeah I hate it when that happens."

"Either way, he's always late." She tilted his head towards her.

He really did wish he had more willpower, most the time. He kissed her and reached back to pull her onto his lap.

She pushed his shoulders back onto the bed. "I don't know why you bother arguing."

"Me neither." His hands trailed up her thighs. "I definitely don't want to."

As she leaned down to kiss him the door rattled and she sat up. "Really? Today you're on time?"

Dean chuckled as she moved to get off the bed and he sat up.

Sam came in with a black briefcase. "I'm officially lost on what we're dealing with."

"What's with the suitcase?"

"I got it off a demon." He set it on the desk.

"A demon?"

"Yeah, he was coming out of the coroners office, I saw him there before. I followed him, cut him with the knife and he dropped the thing and ran."

"What the hell's a demon got to do with this anyway?"

He shook his head. "Believe me, I got no idea." His focus was on the case, but he looked troubled, maybe even a little pained.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be alright."

"Let's crack her open. What's the worst that could happen, right?" He looked back at Kayla. "Back up."

She raised her hands and backed up behind the bed. "Open away."

They leaned down and popped the sides, the case opened and a blinding white light came from it. They shielded their eyes until it died down.

"What the hell was that?" Dean said.

"It was a human soul." They turned to see Cas standing by Kayla with a fast food bag in his arm. "It's starting to make sense." He took a large bite out of the burger in his hand.

"What about that makes sense?"

"And when did you start eating?"

"Exactly." He pointed the burger at them. "My hunger, it's a clue actually."

"For what?" They said in unison.

"This town is not suffering from some, love gone wrong effect. It's suffering from hunger, starvation, in fact. Specifically, Famine."

"Famine? As in, the horseman?"

Cas nodded as he chewed.

"Oh that's great. I thought famine meant, starvation." Sam questioned. "Like as in, food."

"Yes." Cas agreed. "Absolutely, but, not just food. I mean everyone seems to be starving for something: sex, attention, drugs, love…"

"Well that explains the puppy lovers that cupid shot up."

"Right, the cherub made them crave love, and then Famine came, and they became rabid for it."

"Damn." Dean shook his head and looked to Kayla. "And here I thought I was just getting better looking."

"You are." She shrugged. "It's a bonus."

He smirked. "What about you Cas? Since when do angels secretly hunger for White Castle?"

He looked at the mostly eaten burger longingly. "It's my vessel, Jimmy. His appetite for red meat has been touched by famine's effect." He took another bite.

Dean smiled as Kayla came up behind him; she understood it, but she couldn't control it. "So what famine rolls into town and everyone goes crazy?"

"And then will come famine, riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty and great will the horseman's hunger, for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air." Cas quoted. "Famine is hungry, he must devour the souls of his victims."

Dean looked back at the case. "So that's what was in the briefcase, the Twinkie dude's soul?"

H nodded. "Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine, to feed him, make certain he'll be ready."

"Ready for what?" Sam asked nervously. He didn't really want to know.

"To march across the land."

"Great. Excuse me." He went into the bathroom, he felt like crap and he turned the sink on to rinse his face.

Dean was still a little in disbelief, Kayla sat next to Cas to try to control herself a little more. "Famine?"

"So what," Sam said from the bathroom. "This whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?"

"We should stop it." Cas was barely audible with a mouthful of food.

"Hey, that's a great idea. How do we do that?"

"How'd you stop the last horseman?"

Dean went and retrieved the ring from his jacket pocket. "War got his mojo from this ring, and after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. Everyone that was effected by it just snapped out of it, like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring too?" He couldn't help but notice Kayla, who was fidgeting uncomfortably on the bed.

"I know he does."

"Great, let's track him down and chop that sucker off. Kayla you should stay here."

"But…"

"Wait, too many demons around. You're gonna have to come." 

She laughed quietly. "Didn't even have to argue."

"Sam, let's roll."

He looked into the mirror; he was a mess. His withdrawal symptoms had him practically panting. "Dean, I can't. I can't go." He leaned in the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it got to me Dean, I think I'm hungry for it."

"Hungry for what?"

"You know."

"Demon blood?" He sounded disgusted. "You gotta be kidding me." He looked at Cas. "You gotta beam him outta here, anywhere but here."

"It won't work, he's already infected. The hunger is just going to travel with him."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" He couldn't leave Kayla with him, not if he was jonesing for demon blood. Shit.

"You go cut that bastard's finger off. But Dean, before you go, you better…lock me down. Good."

"I'll do it." Kayla offered.

"Yeah right. The condition you're in? You just wanna get to put Sam in cuffs."


	5. Chapter 5

He felt the light touch of her fingertips at his neck and shrugged her hand off. "Kayla."

"Sorry! I'm trying." She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets.

Dean nodded to Marty as they walked towards him in the hallway. "Hey Marty, is Dr. Corman around?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"He passed, come with me." He brought them to the coroner's office and uncovered Corman's still fresh body. "Guy's been dry for the last twenty years. This morning he left work, went home, and drank himself to death."

"It's famine." Cas stated.

"Pardon?"

"Could you give us a minute please?"

"Sure." He left them in the room.

"Crap." Dean walked around the body. "I kinda liked this guy."

Cas placed his hand on the man's chest. "They haven't harvested his soul yet."

"At least we have a soul to follow now."

"I'll meet you back at the car." Cas disappeared.

"That's just lazy." Kayla noted.

"Yeah it is. He's gonna need to walk off those cheeseburgers."

She laughed quietly as they walked out the door. "It's kind of funny to see him eat."

"It's weird, unnatural."

"Did you get what you needed?"

"Um, yeah I guess." Dean nodded. "See you Marty."

They got back to the car but Cas wasn't there. Apparently he had to make a pit stop. Dean pulled the car around to get a better look at the front door. It wasn't long before Kayla's fingers were running up and down his.

He smiled. "Hey, hands off."

"I'm not even doing anything." She continued.

Cas was suddenly in the back seat with a new bag of burgers.

"Are you kidding me?"

"These make me…" he smiled. "Very happy."

"Aww he's happy. Let him eat his damn burgers." Kayla cooed.

"How many is that?"

"Lost count. It's in the low hundreds."

"Wow." He looked back at the hospital door.

"You were wrong you know, the thing with Sam. It's not like that."

"Right." Dean nodded.

"No she's right." Cas noted between bites. "Her affliction isn't directly sex and it isn't random, it's tied specifically to you."

"Yeah?" He nodded, a little smug. "Awesome."

"You're handling yours very well."

Dean looked at him. "Mine? I'm not even effected."

"But you are. It's subtle…I think it's protection over her."

Kayla laughed. "That's why you checked the room before I went in."

"At least I'm not going crazy over it."

Cas nodded, he gave him that one. "Like I said, you're handling it well. Most likely because you're so accustomed to hiding your intense affection for her, you seem to…"

"That's enough Dr. Phil, thank you."

"Who's Dr. Phil?"

"Never mind. There's our guy." A man with a black briefcase left the hospital, got into a black Escalade and started down the road. He turned the Impala around to follow him. "Follow the yellow brick road."

"I like his black steed." Kayla nodded.

"Yeah." Dean laughed quietly. "Nice."


	6. Chapter 6

They followed the car to a small family restaurant, where they found a lot of other cars and a whole shit load of company.

"Demons." Dean groaned. "You wanna go over the plan again Cas?"

Castiel was stroking his fingers over the empty burger wrapper.

"Hey, happy meal!" He looked at him. "The plan?"

"I take the knife, I go in, cut the ring hand off of famine and I meet you back here in the parking lot." He sounded completely uninterested.

"Well, that sounds full proof." But Cas was already gone.

Dean strummed on the steering wheel for a few moments. "This is taking too long."

"Well there are a lot of demons in there."

"Yeah well…" he looked at her in indecision, then back at the door. "Come on."

He went in first, of course, and tried to be quiet while he snuck in through the back. Kayla's nose wrinkled at the sight of a man laying motionless in the bubbling grease fryer. Cas was on his knees in in the main dining area, stuffing what appeared to be raw hamburger meat into his mouth.

"Cas!" Dean tried to call to him quietly, but he wasn't paying attention to anything but the meat in front of him.

Kayla grabbed a pan from the counter and turned to nail a demon in the face with it. Another one came in and Dean shot it in the chest.

"Just grab her…he'll do the rest…" A weak voice came from the lobby.

Before she could move Kayla felt the knife at her throat and she froze.

"Drop it or she dies."

The shotgun hit the floor.

"Dean!" Kayla yelled at him. He'd never thrown down his only weapon.

"Come, bring them to me."

The demon dragged Kayla into the next room, his buddy didn't even have to fight Dean on following them. In front of Cas was an old man in a wheelchair, surrounded by several demon body guards. He wasn't very intimidating for a horseman of the apocalypse.

He looked pleased to see them. "The other Mr. Winchester."

"Let her go."

"She's fine, she's fine…for now."

"I said let her go!" He yelled at him. He grabbed for the knife but one of the demons hit him over the head with the shotgun. Without missing a beat he kicked it behind the knee and sent it to the floor.

"Let her go before he makes himself rabid would you? I'd like to speak to him…alive."

The demon lowered the knife and she went to Dean, he stroked her cheek. "You okay?"

She breathed unsteadily and gave him a look that could only be described as bedroom eyes as she pushed his hand down. "You shouldn't do that right now."

He pulled her to stand behind him and faced off with Famine. "What'd you do to Cas?"

"You sick your dog on me, I just threw him a steak." He answered, Cas didn't even look up from the floor.

Dean eyed Kayla but returned his focus to Famine. "So this is your big trick? Huh? Making people coo coo for coco puffs?"

He smiled. "Doesn't take much, hardly a push. America, all you can eat all of the time. Consume consume, a swarm of locusts in stretch pants. And yet you're all still starving, because hunger doesn't just come from the body, it also comes from the soul. Why do you keep fighting this battle, when you know you won't win?"

"Let them go."

Famine turned his wheelchair to see Sam standing by the door, murder in his eyes and bloodstains on his face.

"Sammy no…" Dean said, overcome with disappointment. How the hell did he get out?

The demons went towards him and he poised for a fight.

"Stop!" Famine demanded, and the demons listened. "No one lays a finger on this sweet little boy. Sam, I see you got the snack I sent you." 

He stared at him. "You sent?"

"Don't worry, you're not like everyone else. You'll never die like everyone else. You're the exception to the rule. Just the way Satan wanted you to be. So," he raised his hands. "Cut their throats. Have at them!"

"Sammy no." Dean warned him. He'd already gone too far.

"Please, be my guest."

Sam looked at the demons and could smell their blood, hear it pumping through their host bodies. God he wanted it, he could taste it running down his throat and the idea made his mouth water in anticipation. He steadied his breath and raised his hand.

Every demon in the room jerked it's head back as the thick black smoke ran out of their mouths. Dean grabbed the knife, but there was no work to be done. Even Kayla was stunned from her state to witness the multiple exorcism going on; she'd never seen him do that many at one time. It was kind of scary.

After they were on the ground Sam panted and looked back at Famine. "No."

"Well, fine, if you don't want them, then I'll have them." His mouth opened in a loud gasp and the black smoke flooded into his mouth. He devoured it all with a satisfied look on his face and Sam raised his hand again. "I'm a horseman Sam, your power doesn't work on me."

He tilted his head. "You're right, but it will work on them." He closed his hand into a fist and focused everything he had.

Famine jerked uncomfortably. What started as a small trickle of black smoke turned into a stream, then several streams, then he screamed as the smoke retreated from his body. Sam's nose began to bleed and his head pounded but he held on until he saw that bastard stop moving.

They all looked at him, now shaken from Famine's power, all a little stunned at what had happened. Sam just killed a horseman, with his mind. That was…huge. From the look on his face, Dean was the farthest from impressed. He was terrified for his brother.

"Sam?" Kayla stepped forward and Dean grabbed her wrist out of instinct, she shot him a look and walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

He wiped the blood from his nose and nodded as he looked down; he knew the look on his brother's face. "Yeah, I'm good."

"We have a few of the migraine pills from before, they're in the car."

He nodded quickly. "Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's screams echoed through the basement. They'd gotten worse in the last hour as the hallucinations started. He said it was only two demons, but he must have drained them dry. The blood was doing a hell of a number on his system.

Dean took another swig out of the whiskey bottle. "Don't look at me like that. This is hard enough."

Her eyes swept the floor. "Sorry."

"You know you can't go in there, not when it's at it's peak like this."

"I know."

"That's not him in there, not really." Cas assured them. Dean just stared off at the wall. "Dean, he's just got to get it out of his system."

"I just need to get some fresh air." He saw Kayla's eyes raise and he motioned her to the stairs. "Come on."

She followed him upstairs and out into the junkyard. "It wasn't his fault."

"I know, the relapse wasn't his fault. But he said he didn't want it, he said he wasn't craving it."

"Maybe he didn't know."

"He knew. He…did he…" he let out a frustrated breath and gathered his thoughts. "Did he do stuff like that, when I was in hell?"

"He exorcised demons, but not all at once like that. That was kind of crazy. If he only drained a couple demons…"

"Only? You say that like it's normal."

She sighed. "It's not normal, I just mean, it doesn't seem like that much blood made him so powerful."

"Powerful, is that what you call it?" He sat on the hood of an old truck.

"Taking out six demons at once? I'd say he's pretty powerful."

"I'd say he's a freak."

Her attempt to hide her disapproval of the term wasn't very successful. "Don't tell him that."

"I wouldn't, not to his face."

"Dean he…"

"Don't tell me he's my brother, okay? I know. I love him, I do." He shook his head. "The kid just scares the shit out of me."

"Well he shouldn't." She smiled slightly. "That crap only works on demons, what's he gonna do to you?"

He smirked. "I guess."

"Sam's a big boy, once he's cleaned up he'll be back to being your dorky little brother." She pulled on his jacket. "Until then, you just need a distraction."

"Oh yeah? What's your excuse this time? Famine's gone."

She laughed quietly. "I guess it's just you."

He kissed her and didn't hear the front door opening.

"Get a room!" Bobby yelled from the door.

He leaned his head back. "Are you offering?"

"I need you to make a beer run!"

Kayla smiled. "No one ever offers the room, you notice that?"

"You know what they say." He slid off the hood. "If you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem."

"Quit your whining and come on." Bobby shook his head; he wasn't overly fond of the screaming from the basement either. At least the booze would help drown it out.


End file.
